Transfer Through Time
by BringingBackTomorrow
Summary: A transfer student from the western hemisphere comes to Japan, and makes quick friends with a certain miko. What could possibly happen if the new girl accidently falls down the well?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, his name wouldn't be Inuyasha. It would be something cutsie and embarrassing like Fluffy or Snuggles.**

Making Friends

I walked into the room silently. Every eye in the room averted to me. Some of them gasped in shock. Others looked disgusted. There were a few that actually laughed. The American looked quite stupid.

Except I wasn't American, I was _Canadian._ There's a big difference between the two. I hated it when people called me American. Not that there's anything wrong with being an American, but I just _wasn't._ I had been born in Canada, and was proud of my country of origin.

I'd hoped the exchange to Japan would be an exciting adventure that I would never forget. I thought I'd make friends easy, and that we'd be able to learn from each other. Apparently, traveling half way across the world hadn't cured me of my status as freak. The only difference was that now I was a _stupid _freak.

The teacher introduced me to the class. Mrs. Something-or-other. I would never be able to remember her name. I had a hard enough time remembering the names of my teachers back home. Funny, how the so-called genius could solve mathematical equations that would baffle Einstein, but couldn't remember something as simple as names.

I surveyed the classroom, trying to measure out who I could get along with and who I'd have to avoid like the plague. The raven-haired girl at the back seemed like a nice person. She had a soft face with a hint of hidden fierceness. She looked like the kind of person who would want to help people, not tear them down.

The teacher sent me to the empty seat beside the raven-haired girl. As I walked past, she smiled at me. So I was right. Kind and positive. It was good to know that I might at least manage to find one friend here.

"Hello," she said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. These are my friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi." She indicated the grinning girls sitting around her.

"Hello," I said. It was funny to watch their stunned faces. Obviously, they had expected me to know nothing of the Japanese language. Please, what genius would go to another country without fluently knowing how to speak the language? "My name's Clara. Clara White. It's nice to meet you."

Kagome smiled even wider, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Clar-ra," said Yuka, trying out the word on her tongue.

"What an interesting name. What does it mean?" asked Eri.

I couldn't fight the blush that crept up my cheeks. My parents had always said they'd known I'd be smart, so they named me appropriately

"Um, it means bright. And clear. Kinda like my last name."

"Oh, that's so nice. You have such a pretty name." said Ayumi.

"Thank you," I said, blushing even harder. The one thing about receiving compliments was that I tended to not react to them very well. I was more of a drawn back, independent person. When people said nice things about me, no matter how insignificant, I would blush like crazy.

"Hey, Clara. Would you like to sit with us at lunch? We could show you around," offered Kagome.

I shut up the part of my brain that tells me to not associate with people I barely know. Even one friend had been wishful thinking, and now there was the possibility of making four on my first day. I'd have to be an idiot to say no (And I am no idiot. Seriously, you can check my report card if you don't believe me).

"I'd love to," I said. Suddenly, this transfer didn't seem like such a bad idea after all. It might even be fun.

* * *

The rest of the day did indeed turn out to be fun. At lunch, they walked me around the school grounds, pointing out this and that. I was thankful that I was able to actually remember their names. The other students they introduced me to, well, not so much. I was still having trouble remembering the name of that clueless boy who liked Kagome. It was like Bojo or something. Anyway, the girls turned out to be really cool.

After school we went to this place called WacDonald's. I had a feeling it was a branch of the ever popular and ever disgusting North American McDonald's. Though the food wasn't bad, fast food didn't get along to well with my head. Of course I had a minor headache after scarfing down some fries.

The company was the best part. We talked and laughed about nothing in particular. It was nice just to act like a normal girl. I hadn't had the chance to hang out with friends in years. And yes, they were my friends. The very best of friends, too.

On the way to the house I was staying at, I remembered that we had a test tomorrow and I hadn't studied the subject. The teacher said I was exempt from this test, but I've never turned down a challenge. If you can call a junior high school test a challenge.

I'd told them of my predicament, and Kagome was more than willing to lend me her notes. She told me to just keep them, but that wasn't fair to her, since she wouldn't be able to study tonight. I decided to make copies then return her notes to her.

Oddly, she didn't seem to care if she studied or not. Her mind was elsewhere, in some far off universe that only Kagome could see. I was concerned, but Eri filled me in on her reoccurring medical conditions and it was probably nothing. Call me crazy, but I didn't believe it was any sort of medical condition that had her distracted.

I stood at the steps of the Higurashi shrine. Kagome's fuzzy pink and purple notebook was in my hands. As soon as the girls had left me to go home, I'd run to the store and made copies of Kagome's notes. I'd done my best to ignore the name that cropped up around the edges of the pages. I'd already crossed out the repeated names on my copies. Whoever this person was and how Kagome felt about him was none of my business.

I walked up the steps and over to the main house. On the way there, I walked past a large tree. I would have just ignored it, but I got a funny feeling in my stomach as I walked past. It seemed to be alive, and had some sort of other worldly power that closed around my heart. Which was stupid, since there was no such thing as magic. It must have been my overactive imagination again. Like my mom used to say, genius is just one step short of insanity.

I knocked on the door and waited. Then knocked again. And waited some more. I was about to give up and walk away when I saw a note on the door.

_Kagome,_

_Grandpa, Sota and I have gone away for the night for Sota's soccer championship. Dinner is inside. If you need anything, call my cell. I'll see you in a few days. Send your friends our love._

_Mom_

Okay, I know I should have left it like that. Anyone else would take the hint. But there was something wrong with the note. If they were only going to be gone for one night, why would it be several days before they saw Kagome? And if Kagome was home, why wasn't she answering the door?

My curiosity got the better of me. I walked around the back of the house and did some exploring. I wasn't going into the house. I was pretty sure I could be charged with breaking and entering. The last thing I needed was to go to jail.

Still, there was a lot to explore around the property excluding the house. My eyes drifted over the tree, as if expecting it to jump up and say _boo!_

What finally drew my attention away from the tree was something infinitely as interesting. The door to the well house was ajar. Someone had been inside, and with any luck, they still were.

I opened the door to the well house and peered inside. It was dark. I could just make out the shape of an ancient well at the bottom of the stairs. I stepped inside and looked around. I couldn't understand why Kagome would come in here. There was nothing but dust and cobwebs.

Sighing, I sat down on the edge of the well, looking out the door into the slowly fading sunlight. I should probably return to my guest house. Kami knows I couldn't remember the family's name. Asking for directions back to the house was definitely out. I sighed again at the long walk ahead of me. I really needed a map, or a portable GPS.

A shadow came out of nowhere. I screamed and jumped back. Fortunately, it was only the Higurashi's cat. Unfortunately, jumping back had only made me trip over my own feet and fall backwards into the deep well.

**Thanks for reading. Seriously, I hope I didn't offend anyone with the American comment. That was not my intention at all. And if I didn't offend you and you think this note is completely stupid, well I have a hard time judging what's rude and what's not.**

**REVIEW!!! Please… **


	2. What I Wasn't Prepared For

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. And never will be. Ever.**

What I Wasn't Prepared For

I closed my eyes and waited to hit the compact dirt at the bottom of the well. To my surprise, the landing was soft, or at least a lot softer than I was expecting. Opening my eyes, I looked around the tiny box. The well had to be at least fifty feet. There was a pinprick of light above me, the opening from which I had fallen.

I grumbled some obscenities and lifted myself off the ground. Standing up hadn't made the well seem any smaller. If anything, it made the well seem to come alive, mocking my feeble self as if saying _ha-ha pathetic human! You can't get out!_

I scowled at the well, but caught myself. Reacting to inanimate objects as if they were real; not a good sign. I took a deep breath and tried to think logically.

OK, so I fell down a well. Check. No broken bones, pierced lungs, internal bleeding, or concussions. Check. Calling for help is useless, cause nobody's home and Kagome is MIA. Check. I have no idea of how to get out of the well, and therefore am stuck until someone, hopefully, comes to find me. Check.

Oddly, logical thinking wasn't making me feel any better

Well, this was just peachy. Looked like I wouldn't be coming home for Christmas this year.

It was in my sulking that I noticed a bunch of twisted vines reaching from the top to the bottom of the well, arranged like a crude ladder. Several branches were snapped, meaning that someone else had climbed out of the well. My spirits lifted. I had a way out.

I grasped the vines, and started to pull myself out. Never being one who exactly aced Phys Ed (the only class I didn't ace), climbing the ladder was more than a little difficult. I found myself relying mostly on the upper body strength I didn't have. My arms were limp noodles. A few times I almost fell, and once I scraped my knee against a sharp thorn. A thin trickle of blood flowed into my boot.

I was just about to give up and fall back down when I reached up and found nothing but air. I looked up and saw the clear blue sky, just inches away from my face. That was weird. I could have sworn the well was inside.

I didn't dwell on it too much. I was more focused on the fact that I had reached the top, and now all I had to do was pull myself out.

Pulling myself out of the well was another difficult task. My arms ached from climbing. Using the last reserves of my strength, I lifted myself from the well and flopped onto the cool ground.

I lied there in the grass, panting and staring up at the sky. The clouds moved and changed form as the wind blew them across the skies. Birds were chirping nearby, and the fresh forest air filled my lungs with great relief. I was contented to lie there forever, relishing in bright sunlight.

Wait a minute. Grass? Fresh air? Sunlight? No, that couldn't be right. I was inside a well house. I knew I was. There was no way the well house could have suddenly disappeared… was there?

One thing all geniuses hate: doubting what they know to be true. Still, I had to make sure I was imagining it all.

I sat up and looked around. If there had been a well house before, there wasn't one now. A thick forest of trees surrounded me on every side. There were tall mountains in the distance. A pair of birds flew by overhead. There was rustling in the trees from small animals scurrying about. Straight ahead, there was smoke rising above the tree line. This all processed through my brain, but I could only think of one thing. Tokyo was gone.

Not just the well house, but everything. The Higurashi shrine, the packed roads, the huge skyscrapers, everything. It was like all I remembered didn't exist, no, like it hadn't been real in the first place.

My head started to swim. This wasn't natural. I was fairly certain this was breaking every scientific law in the known universe. It couldn't be happening. I really must have been going insane.

Yeah, yeah, that had to be it. There was no other explanation. Well, if I was going insane, I might as well take a look around.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my clothes. I would have thought that my insane mind could have at least kept me clean.

The scar on my knee had begun to heal. My left leg was caked in a thin strip of dry blood. I tried to scrape the blood of my leg. I managed to remove most of it, but there was a faint stain of red where the blood had been. I was going to have to wash it out with water.

Not knowing what else to do, I headed off in the direction of the smoke. At least my cracked mind remembered that smoke equals people. Civil people, that wasn't a definite.

I walked into the forest and was consumed by trees. The forest wasn't dark and creepy, but my sight was limited to about a twenty foot radius. The trees and branches were thick, except for at the top where sunlight filtered through the canopy. Some of the trees were as thick as ten of my widths. These trees must have been hundreds if not thousands of years old. I could imagine the infinite amount of rings if I were to chop one down. Small, young trees filled in the cracks between the gargantuan monsters. Bushes rustled as animals jumped out of my path. A brown squirrel ran in front of me and scurried up the closest tree, vanishing behind the leaves. The ground was rough but solid. Aside from a few twigs, the forest floor was easy to walk on. I was quite impressed with my imagination.

The only problem was that I had lost sight of the smoke. It was impossible to see beyond the trees. I wasn't too worried. I had somewhat of an idea of where I was going.

My plans changed, however, when I heard a sound off to the right. It wasn't the regular forest noises that I had somehow grown used to. Though very faint, it was the unmistakable sound of… _what the Hell is that?_

The sound was something I'd never heard before. It was a roar, like a lion or a tiger, only five times louder and incredibly humanistic. No animal made sounds like that. None. Oh, Kami, what had my fizzled brain done now?

I took off towards the sound like a bolt of lightning. Adrenaline had given me speed. I crashed through the bushes like a bull, leaving natural debris carelessly on the ground.

Bad analogy.

.

In the clearing in front of me, a huge bull shaped _thing _was being thrown back into a thicket of trees. And I mean _huge. _The bull-thing stood on its hind legs, and was over thirty feet tall. It had a giant head, which was about 1/3 of its mass. The hind legs were hoofed, but on the ends of its forelegs were a pair of clawed, human hands. There was an extra eye on its forehead, which was slitted like a snake's and a deep, blood red. There was also a sharp spike on the end of the bull-thing's tail. Whatever this thing was, it was angry, and charged at a small group.

"Wind scar!" shouted the boy who was obviously the bull-thing's primary target. He brought his great fang-shaped sword down as a yellow light escaped from it and ripped across the field. The bull-thing managed to avoid it, but not without losing its spiked tail. It howled furiously and charged again.

The boy with the giant sword was about seventeen or eighteen. He had long silver hair, and was clothed entirely in red. There were two strange silver triangles on top of his head. The boy didn't seem panicked as he continued to hack away at the bull-thing. He actually looked like he was enjoying it.

"Wind tunnel!" Another shout made me look at the others in the clearing. A man with black hair and dressed in purple monk robes held his right hand outstretched towards the thing. At first, nothing happened, but then, a black wind blew out from his hand. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The man had a _black hole _in his hand! He was sucking in the thing's tail that had been trying to reattach itself. After the tail was swallowed up by the black hole, he closed his right hand and wrapped beads around it.

Up in the sky, there was a girl riding on a two-tailed, large cat-thing. She threw a giant boomerang at the bull-thing, which narrowly missed. Somehow, she caught the boomerang as it came back around.

Before I had the chance to see who else was there, the boy shouted, "Wind scar!" again, and once again yellow light flew from the sword. This time however, he hit his target. Just as the light hit the bull-thing in the chest, a glowing arrow shot out at it, and with the two combined attacks, it shattered in a shower of sparks.

I turned around to see who shot the arrow, and saw the last person I expected to see in my dream world, holding a bow in her hands.

"_Kagome?!"_

**Yup, that's it, chapter two. I'm not gonna beg for reviews, just silently glare at my computer screen for hours on end. Or maybe not, cause that would be pretty pathetic, but you get the point. Please review. **


	3. Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is MINE AND ONLY MINE!!! I am also a purple polka dot hippopotamus living in Middle Earth and have an obsession with My Little Pony and the Taco Bell dog… mmm. Taco Bell dog…**

"_Kagome?!"_

Her name reverberated through my head and seemed to still the air in the clearing. Six sets of eyes focused in on me, where I was rooted to the spot. Four of the pairs of eyes were curious, one was indifferent, and one looked positively shocked. I could feel my own expression mirrored on Kagome's horrified face.

"Clara?" Kagome whispered. She still gripped the bow tightly in her hand. We stared at each other for what felt like forever, but could have only been a few breathless seconds.

My mind was reeling. My insanity had gone one step too far. I didn't know what to do. Should I run? Was it even possible to run? Or maybe fight? But what if they were actually capable of hurting me, and if that were the case why would I attack Kagome in the first place? I didn't even possess any means of harming others. But that didn't matter, because this was just a dream. A crazy psychotic dream… right?

"Keh. What are you staring at, wench?" My head twirled to the direction of the voice. Standing there with an irritated look on his face, was the boy. Now that I got a good look at his profile, I noticed a few things that I hadn't before.

His face was hard and rough. Two sharp fangs protruded slightly from his mouth. I looked closer, and saw that the triangles on top of his head were… _ears_? Yup, two adorable puppy ears that twitched ever so slightly with the sounds of the forest.

But what amazed me the most was the beautiful gold orbs for his eyes. They were a deeper and richer gold than I'd ever seen. Despite the fact that the expression was cold, the eyes themselves were mesmerizing. And then he looked at me.

His gold eyes found mine and glared into them, hard. My breath hitched. My heart started beating frantically. I couldn't if this were happening out of attraction or fear. One thing was for sure though. My body finally made the decision I had been debating earlier, and bolted.

I ran through the thicket of trees, not caring how many times I was scratched or bruised. I ran faster than I thought my body was capable of. Kagome called out to me, but I didn't listen. I had to get out of there. I had to return to sanity.

There were the soft sounds of pursuit from behind. How I managed to outrun them was a mystery. Must have been an adrenaline rush. Then again, it was my imagination; I could do whatever I want.

The well appeared as I broke through the tree line. All I could think of was jumping into the well. I had no idea what I planned to accomplish by doing this. But it was all I could do.

Seeing the well, I ran like the hounds of hell were on my heels, which, judging by the fuzzy dog ears atop the boy's head, they were.

"_Clara!_" Kagome called again. I wasn't in the mood to listen. The well was so close; I could practically taste the sweet sensation of normalcy.

I tensed my legs, preparing to jump. So close now. Almost there. Just a _bit _farther…

With all my power behind my legs, I jumped. I felt like I was flying. It was a nice feeling. I was going to have to try it more often. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to last. I hit my mark.

No, I didn't make it into the well. Instead, my extraordinarily large head bounced off an extraordinarily muscular chest. Talk about hitting the mark. I could see little yellow birds.

"Who are you? Are you one of Naraku's incarnations?" he demanded.

"Who's Nara-"

"Inuyasha, it's alright. She's harmless," said Kagome.

"How can you be sure? She's probably pretending to be weak just so she can attack as when our backs are turned!"

"I won't-"

"You didn't think she was that dangerous a minute ago," said Kagome bluntly.

"That was before-" The boy stopped suddenly. The cute ears on the top of his head drooped. A flush of scarlet rose to his cheeks.

"Before what, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Um…nothing…" he managed to stammer out.

"Excuse me, imaginary Kagome, but I need-"

"Just tell me what it is already! Don't make me say S-"

"Would you SHUT UP ALREADY?! It's not enough that you gotta be here and haunt my mind, but you got to talk my ear off too! Do you know how frustrating is to be trapped in a personal reality? This is my mind. SO LISTEN TO ME OR I WILL MAKE SURE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU DIES A LONG AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

I breathed in heavily, finished with my rant. I was quite proud of myself actually. I'd never been able to get mad at someone like that. It had them shocked into silence. I smirked inwardly. Their surprised faces assured me that they got the message, loud and clear.

… Until I realized every word I'd just shouted had been in English.

"Damn!" I wanted to smack myself. Even if they weren't real, I was in Japan. I should have known that imaginary Japanese figures wouldn't understand my native tongue.

"I think this one's brain came a little loose…" muttered the man in purple monk robes to the girl beside him.

"Hey, I heard that!" I shouted at him. He jumped back cowardly behind the girl. She folded her arms and sighed.

A few seconds later, the girl's irritated face flushed red with anger. There was a loud slap as she smacked the man behind her. It left a pretty visible hand print on his cheek. "PERVERT!" she shouted, then walked away from 'pervert'.

"Clara, what are you doing here?" asked Kagome. I turned back to her. She stared at me uneasily. It was a bit unnerving. Truth be told, I had no idea what I was doing here. Common sense screamed insanity, while my intuition said that my surroundings were too real to be, well, not real.

"I don't know," I said, slumping down against the well. I clasped my hands over my face, trying to resolve the confusing thoughts. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I just came here to find you, and fell down the old well. At first I might have thought I just hit my head at the bottom or something, and that was why all these strange things were happening. But I'm not so sure anymore. This seems so real…" I was almost afraid to say what was coming next. "I'm not imagining this, am I?"

When Kagome didn't answer, I looked up at her. She was biting her lip, and I could tell her mind was racing a million miles an hour. Probably deciding if she should tell me the truth or not. I wanted her to be honest, but I didn't know if I could handle it.

"No, you're not," she said with a defeated sigh. Surprisingly, I think I took the news rather well. It wasn't really even that much of a shock, I suppose.

"Oh… well, where is here?" I asked, "This can't possibly be Tokyo."

Kagome winced. "I think a better question would be _when_ is here."

"Ok… _When _is here?"

"The Feudal Era," she responded quickly. I stared, dumbfounded. _The Feudal Era._ Wasn't that around five hundred years ago? If that were the case, then I suddenly found myself in a very precarious situation.

"And who are they?" I indicated the people around her.

"Well, that girl over there is Sango. She's a demon-exterminator. And that's her two-tailed cat demon Kirara. The lecherous monk in the purple robes is Miroku-"

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," he said. The man walked up to me and grasped my hands in his. "You are such a beautiful and foreign woman… would you do the honor of bearing my child?"

Before I could react, a large boomerang came down on the monk's head, leaving a fairly large bump.

"Ignore him," said the angry demon-exterminator, "he says that to every girl he meets."

"-this cute little guy is Shippo," Kagome went on as if nothing had happened, " And the violent, hot-head over there is Inuyasha." She pointed over her shoulder to the boy garbed in red.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Inuyasha. Now where have I heard that name before? Hmm," I muttered to myself, trying to remember where I'd heard the name. "Oh, I know!" I said suddenly, "That's the name that Kagome wrote all over her notebook!"

At this, both parties turned away, blushing profusely. The demon exterminator and the monk were fighting back giggles.

"Speaking of which," I said, pretending to be oblivious to what I'd just spoken, and pulled the notebook out of my pocket. "Here you go. I copied all the notes. You can have this back. Thank you for lending it to me."

"You're welcome," said Kagome, taking the notebook without looking in Inuyasha's general direction. A light pink still rested on her cheeks.

"Yeah that's great. You've returned the notebook, so you can go home now, wench. There's nothing left for you to do here." Was it just me, or was Dog-boy in an awful hurry to get rid of me? Too bad for him, I decided to have some fun, and learn some things for the sake of science (Or so I told myself).

I grinned widely. It stretched from ear to ear. It was about as wide and painfully obviously evil as it could be.

"Oh no," I said, "I fall down a well and wake up five hundred years in the past? And what's with this demon business? Three members of your group are not human, that much is certain. You honestly think I'm gonna go back with all these unanswered questions are pretend this never happened? I think not. I'm not leaving until somebody tells me what's going on."

The boy ground his teeth furiously. He seemed to be itching to pull his sword out on me.

Kagome sighed again. "Fine. You can come back with us to Kaede's hut. We can talk there. But after that you have to go back. Do you promise?"

I nodded my head slightly. "I promise that if you answer all of my questions truthfully and clearly, I will go back without a word of complaint."

Kagome accepted the promise, and headed back into the forest. The rest of the group and I followed. Dog-boy shot me a dirty look before running up to walk beside Kagome. The others were silent. That was fine. It gave me an opportunity to think.

Dog-boy didn't like me, but the others didn't seem to mind. I had a feeling he was going to be the hardest one to weasel answers out of. I doubt he would give me the time of day.

Still, I couldn't help the smile that crept up my face. Whatever Dog-boy had against me was his problem. His scowl couldn't ruin my cheerful mood. And who wouldn't be cheerful? This was something straight out of a fairytale. This was what dreams were made of.

Reality was shifting. And I couldn't wait to see what happened next.

**Thanks for reading. This was so hard to write, because I have an awful time introducing characters to one another. Anyway, now that the hard part's over, it will hopefully be smooth sailing from here on out. Unless I get infected with that damn disease known as writers block.**

**Roses are red, violets a blue. Sugar is sweet, and so are reviews!**


End file.
